


A Cruel Mercy

by Dromaka



Category: mogeko's works, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:21:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dromaka/pseuds/Dromaka
Summary: Sol finds herself defeated and captured by Reficul's forces.





	A Cruel Mercy

The Seraph gasped as she awoke, finding herself on the ground in a dark, cold room. The walls around her were cold, and she was dressed in rags. She tried to pull herself up, but found that she was held down by thick iron chains. She struggled for a second, before stopping, knowing it was pointless. Instead, she carefully turned to look around the room she was in, checking for any way she could escape. She was in a dungeon, by the looks of it, a solid metal door in front of her, and a single window to her right, with thick iron bars across it. No way out there then. Sol sighed, before moving to try to get as comfortable as possible, waiting to see who would come. She didn't have to wait long before she heard the door opening, scraping against the ground as it was slowly opened. Sol raised her head, and found herself looking at a rather large demon, who stepped back to reveal a significantly smaller, and yet infinitely more terrifying, devil. She stepped forwards slowly, before making a quick motion to the demon, who closed the door behind her, sealing Sol in the room with her. She raised her head to stare at the devil, who wordlessly walked around the Seraph, a grin spread across her face as she stepped around the back of her. She quickly whipped her head around to follow the devil, trying to keep her eyes on her, before gasping as she felt a heel pressed into her back, forcing her onto the ground. She slumped forwards, her chest pressed against the ground as the devil pressed the heel of her shoe into her.

"I told you I would tear your wings out, didn't I? I said I would make you suffer. And yet, you willingly came down here, all but delivered yourself to me. It's almost like you want to be tortured!"

Reficul grinned as she said this, before reaching down as Sol attempted to reply, grabbing her top set of wings and pulling hard, grinning as the angel gasped. She pulled back further, lessening the force of her foot in the angel's back to pull her up to near kneeling, straining her against her chains as she pulled on her wings. Reficul knew, as any seraph did, that the wings were sensitive, and so she dug her nails in, piercing the angel's most sensitive part and drawing out a most delightful scream, pain and pleasure entwined. Then, with a sharper tug, and press of the heel, there was a cracking sound, and Sol screamed once more. Reficul simply smiled more at that, before moving to grip the wings nearer the base, gently rubbing them as she leaning down to whisper in Sol's ear as her snow white wings began to turn crimson.

"You should have never have turned your back on me. You were my sister, my closest confidant, and yet you stabbed me like I was nothing. Don't worry though, we'll be together again. You'll never want to serve anyone else. That I promise you, sister dearest."

She grinned wider, before twisting, summoning up her strength and power and snapping the top set of Sol's wings with a sickening crack, before pulling back and ripping her wings off.

Sol screamed in agony as blood began to pour out of her back, and she slumped forwards, blood stained feathers falling from her stumps as the devil walked away, before returning empty handed. Sol looked up at her fearfully, and she grinned, lifting her chin and kneeling in front of her and grinning widely. Sol found that she had more chain to work with now, and was able to kneel, though she barely had the strength to do that. She could already feel her body attempting to heal, struggling to slow the blood loss as the devil looked down at her. Reficul smiled, before disappearing from sight again, and Sol felt fear shoot through her system as she felt the devil gripping the stumps, but the pain shooting through her began to lessen, and she instead felt pleasure, but it was wrong. It was a corrupt pleasure, and she tried to suppress it, but found herself unable to. The devil's power coursed through her body, and the pain faded, replaced by pleasure as she moaned, shuddering with pleasure even as she shook her head.

After a few seconds, Reficul pulled away, grinning down at the seraph before her before gripping her second set of wings near the base, and whispering into her ear.

"Ready, pet?"

Without waiting for a reply, she raised her foot, and pressed it into the angel's back, before twisting and pulling her second wings out, shattering the bones at the base of them as the angel screamed, grinning and throwing the wings aside before immediately grabbing the final set and pausing to allow the angel to speak.

"...P-Please... Mercy..."

The angel was crying, tears pouring down her face as she felt the lack of wings, and she desperately attempted to move them, shuddering at how little she was. She was a failure, a nothing. She shuddered again as the devil spoke, Reficul's voice little more than a growl.

"Mercy? You want mercy? After all you did to me? After you cast me out of heaven, after you drove your blade through me and sent me down to hell? You want mercy?! Then beg for it, Sol. Beg for mercy from your devil."

The angel shuddered, before speaking, desperate words escaping her mouth, barely thinking as she spoke.

"Please, my devil, grant me mercy. I am a fool, I was wrong, please, grant me mercy! Please, mercy, my devil, please!"

Reficul grinned, before pressing the angel into the ground, and pulling back sharply, ripping the angel's final pair of wings from her as she desperately begged for mercy. She threw them aside, before grabbing the angel's hair, and pulling back on it, causing the angel to gasp, tears still pouring down her face. The devil sneered, before letting her drop back onto the ground, and turning to walk away. She'd nearly reached the door, before she paused, turning around and smiling, kneeling before the angel and speaking softly.

"Now then, Sol, you want my mercy? Then I will grant it. After all, you are mine now."

This said, she stood, and moved around the back of the angel, before placing her hands around the stumps of her top wings, and letting her devilish power pour forth, causing Sol to scream once more as large wings sprouted from her back. Reficul repeated this twice, before stepping back to admire her work. The once-angel pulled herself up onto her hands and knees, and Reficul undid her chains, before standing before her, and smiling widely.

"Now rise, my demon. I have granted you the mercy you so begged for, and so, you are mine."

The demon bowed her head before her new mistress, and slowly enfolded her wings around herself, the corruption spreading through her weak body as she submitted herself to her new mistress.


End file.
